parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 3 (Charlie BrownRockz)
Charlie BrownRockz's 2010 Disney and Pixar Movie-Spoof of "Toy Story 3" Cast * Woody - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Buzz Lightyear - Roberto "Bobby" Santiago (The Loud House) * Jessie - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Bullseye - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Mr. Potato Head - Blu (Rio) & Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Mrs. Potato Head - Jewel (Rio) & Lani Aliikai (Surf's Up) * Slinky Dog - Emmet (The Lego Movie) * Rex - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Hamm - Mack (Cars) (VAR) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Carla, Bia and Tiago (Rio 2) * Sarge - Mumble (Happy Feet) * Sarge's Soldiers - Penguins (Happy Feet) * Andy Davis - Linus (Peanuts) * Teenage Andy - Justin (Justin and the Knights of Valour) * Mrs. Davis - Colette (Ratatouille) * Young Molly Davis - Leni Loud (The Loud House) * Old Buster - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Lotso - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Ken - Oh (Home) * Barbie - Disgust (Inside Out) * Big Baby - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby (2017)) * Twitch - Earl Devereaux (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Stretch - Gloria (Madagascar) * Chuck - Mater (Cars) * Sparks - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Chatter-Telephone - Tim Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * The Bookworm - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Jack-in-the-Box - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) * Cymbal Banging-Monkey - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) * Bonnie Anderson - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Mr Pricklepants - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Chunk - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) * Buttercup - Timber Spruce (Equestria Girls) * Trixie - Unikitty (The Lego Movie) * Dolly - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Peas-in-the-Pod - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) Gallery Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown as Woody Bobbyrain.png|Bobby Santiago as Buzz Lightyear LoryLoud.jpg|Lori Loud as Jessie Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Bullseye Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Mr. Potato Head Cody-maverick-surfs-up-2-wavemania-65.3.jpg|Cody Maverick as Extra (Mr. Potato Head) Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Mrs. Potato Head Lani Aliikai in Surf's Up 2.PNG|Lani Aliikai as Extra (Mrs. Potato Head) Emmet.jpeg|Emmet Brickowski as Slinky Dog Sullivan-monsters-university-9.56.jpg|Sulley as Rex Mack in Cars 3.jpg|Mack as Hamm Dad!.png|Carla, Bia and Tiago as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Mumble in Happy Feet.jpg|Mumble as Sarge Happy-Feet-Two-wallpaper-05.jpg|Penguins as Sarge's Soldiers Linus.jpg|Linus as Andy Davis Talia-from-Justin-and-the-Knights-of-Valour-Movit.net .jpg|Justin as Teenage Andy Colette in Ratatouille.jpg|Colette as Mrs. Davis Leni Loud.png|Leni Loud as Young Molly Davis Max TSLOP2.jpg|Max as Buster (Old) Captain-gutt-ice-age-continental-drift-47.6.jpg|Captain Gutt as Lotso Oh smiling about.jpg|Oh as Ken Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust as Barbie Boss Baby (Netflix TV Series).jpg|Boss Baby as Big Baby Earl-devereaux-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-2-5.76.jpg|Earl Devereaux as Twitch Gloria in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Gloria as Stretch Mater in Cars 2.jpg|Mater as Chunk Soren.jpeg|Soren as Sparks Tim Lockwood in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009).jpeg|Tim Lockwood as Chatter-Telephone Mike Wazowski in Monsters, University (2013).jpeg|Mike Wazowski as the Bookworm Crane in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Crane as Jack-in-the-Box Monkey in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Monkey as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson as Bonnie Anderson Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Mr. Pricklepants Mighty Eagle in The Angry Birds Movie.jpeg|Mighty Eagle as Chunk Timber Spruce.jpeg|Timber Spruce as Buttercup Unikitty-the-lego-movie-7.4.jpg|Unikitty as Trixie Ronnie-anne-the-casagrandes-57.4.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Dolly Kevin, Bob and Stuart.png|Kevin, Stuart and Bob as Peas-in-the-Pod Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Charlie BrownRockz Category:Movies Spoofs